It Happened in Silence
by MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2015 HP Silencio Fest on LJ* Silence isn't the absence of sound; silence is the space where souls speak. When their epiphany finally came, there wasn't a single word spoken between them. Post-war AU, repressed desire, developing relationship. Warnings for BDSM and M/M.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Many Thanks to **Spades** for her numerous ideas and hard work betaing for me. She makes me a much better writer, no matter what she thinks. ;) I simply had to try this fest! I have never tried to write without dialogue so it was just too tempting to resist. The word limit is a challenge for me also as I tend to write lengthy chapters and fics. Also the prompter for this story requested Harry as a masochist and I had never written any D/s quite so intense. I can happily say I believe I have met ALL of the challenges. My prompter was pleased and I hope you guys will be as well. :-D Cynthia

{*} {*} {*}

They both knew it was just an excuse. Continuing to play this game made absolutely no sense; nothing good could come of it. Just the same, he eagerly stepped forward, sending another wordless spell towards his would-be adversary. The majority of students were off to Hogsmeade and they had chosen, once again, to spend their valuable hours of personal time together.

They dispensed with robes and pocketed their wands as they shared this private dueling practice. The potions master remaining severe and pristine in his fitted black trousers and buttoned black shirt; while his former student turned colleague, tempted him mercilessly in tight muggle jeans and a crisp white shirt, unbuttoned and baring his throat.

Their rules were simple enough, wandless and wordless magic only, a fitting challenge for two such powerful wizards. Should either of them fall prey to the temptation to use word or wand, there would be a price to pay and neither wanted to be the man to fail. The practice was hardly needed nor required, each deflecting the magic of the other without effort; yet the inherent danger in this particular use of magic provided the _fix_ the wizards found lacking in their postwar lives. The Room of Requirement suited their needs perfectly, adapting itself at will to challenge them both. One moment they stalked each other around ancient trees in a forest glen, the next they were sending their spells flying from the cover of stone archways in a foreign village.

Despite their less than stellar history, he still marveled at the friendship that had developed between them since the war, as a result, he was tormenting himself daily with the temptation to have the young man for himself. It was pointless however, the Golden Boy could never understand his needs, let alone give himself over to a man such as him.

{*} {*} {*}

He breathed deeply, fighting the arousal that was ever present when he was around Snape. Watching the powerful wizard contemplate then act, his movements under tight reign yet forceful, the controlled power that moved with a feline grace, lashing out at him. Deflecting the magical strike, he felt the strength behind it and knew this man could give him what he needed, what he had craved and been unable to find once the war had ended. The knowledge passed between them every time their eyes met and the passion they denied flared brightly before being smothered once more. Why neither of them would act on the obvious desire, he couldn't fathom.

However, fate was about to have a hand in tipping the scales.

{*} {*} {*}

He had been distracted by his thoughts of the imposing figure before him, contemplating the things that strong, lithe body could do to him now that he was well healed and healthy from his trials as a spy. He failed to notice the oncoming spell until the ropes had coiled tightly around his chest, binding his arms securely to his sides. While he knew he could release himself easily, the sudden bondage triggered a response his partner could not have foreseen. He let himself struggle lightly against the spell, giving into the initial instinct and reaction; knowing it would only cause the ropes to tighten further. As the coarse fibers began to restrict his breathing and cut into his flesh, he could no longer restrain the soft moan as his arousal spiked sharply. He was bound...cock already hard and aching before the one man he wanted to take him. If he could only make him see it...see what he needed from him, he was confident his dark brooding colleague would deliver. For a moment, his head swam with the possibilities. Slowly he sank to his knees and lowered his head, his breath catching in his throat as even that movement caused the thick ropes to tug across his body. He knelt...and waited.

{*} {*}{*}

At first he thought something was wrong when a magical retaliation didn't come and his adversary remained bound. The master of potions watched the flex of tendon and muscle against the rough ropes, and felt the cruel pulse of arousal in his groin. He resisted the urge to brace himself against one of the nearby columns when the bound young man suddenly knelt before him, head bowed and body still. He stared for a moment, uncertain of what to do. Just as he made the decision to act, stepping forward to remove the spell himself, a slow shake of the bowed head stayed his hand. It appeared the situation required further study before a course of action could be undertaken. Allowing his gaze to rake slowly over the image before him, truthfully an image straight out of his fantasies, he assessed his companion carefully. He could tell his breathing had sped up slightly, and witnessed the pounding pulse just under his jaw. His eyes drifted downward to see nipples, erect and hard beneath the white cotton, rubbing against the taut fabric and bindings that held their owner. Hands relaxed on either side, showing no distress or tension despite the bondage. His eyes widened in surprise when his gaze reached the obvious bulge now pressing against the front of those tight jeans. Potter was waiting, bound, at his mercy, and...aroused by that fact, it appeared.

Hope he had barely dared to entertain sprang to life at the apparent signs, the purposeful supplication before him. The urge to take-claim-have, raced through him, his long denied passion burning him from within. But he had to be certain before he allowed himself to act, to show the young wizard the sort of man he truly was. Decision made, he bent and drew the other's wand from its pocket, stepping forward until he stood just in front of his prey. Pressing the tip of the wand beneath the firm jaw, he forced the head up until he could study the pale face, his long practiced sneer of contempt in place. Only a ring of emerald remained around the darkened and dilated pupils. Nostrils flared widely, taking in as much oxygen as possible while eyelids drooped, blinking slowly as though the man was drugged. If he was remotely near the state Snape believed him to be, then he very nearly was...intoxicated by his bondage, his submission. Full lips parted with a soft sigh as a wet pink tongue slowly licked enticingly across the plush lower lip. When he glanced back up to meet Potter's gaze, pure, unadulterated lust and want were written there explicitly, for his eyes alone. He knew there were no others, knew the young man did not date, repeatedly claiming that he could not find what he needed. He realized now that he had been looking for what he alone could give.

Sheathing the wand beside his own, he crossed his arms imperiously across his chest, striding slowly and purposefully around the kneeling man. Using his foot, he kicked the legs farther apart to allow easier access. When he had nearly completed his circle and stood beside the left shoulder, he struck. His right hand twisted in the dark mop of hair and yanked the head back sharply, earning him a pleasing grunt. He leaned forward slightly, allowing his breath to ghost over those tempting lips until the man under his hand was straining upward, trying to reach him and connect their mouths. He chuckled darkly as he pulled away, one eyebrow raising in reply to the disappointed whine he heard. His eyes narrowed sharply and he gave another hard tug with his hand. Potter would learn to accept what he gave and be happy about it. Once the whining ceased, his gaze travelled to those tantalizing nipples. He reached out with his left hand, rubbing his thumb harshly across one nipple where it was trapped between two strands of coarse rope. He smirked at the smothered groan he heard before pinching and rolling the nipple, hard, between his thumb and forefinger. The resulting gasp went straight to his cock. With a knowing smirk, he twisted the nipple sharply as he yanked his fingers free, the pained cry ripped from those willing lips sending a bolt of pure pleasure down his spine. While his victim attempted to catch his breath from the rush of adrenaline and endorphins that simple move had caused, he claimed the mouth below him hungrily, with a deep biting kiss. He sucked hard on the tongue and his teeth tugged at the lower lip until it began to swell, while he swallowed down the delectable whimpers of his new supplicant.

{*} {*} {*}

It was too much and not enough. The pain sharp and biting, yet stimulating his nervous system in ways no other man had succeeded in doing before. Arousal bloomed across his body with each new application of precise pain and skill he had innately known this man possessed. When his lips were at last taken harshly, he reveled in the taste and dominance he longed for from the one he wanted above all others. Too soon the plundering mouth was removed and he was left breathing harshly as he waited for more. The pain from his scalp, knees and bruised lips hummed through him, numbing him to everything but the man who caused it.

He didn't even realize he had lost focus until the slap to his cheek sent a stinging heat through his face. He grunted out a low groan, his mouth falling open as his gaze darted up in time to see the pleased gleam in those dark eyes. A hand on his shoulder pushed him down until he sat back on his heels. Those dark eyes held his attention, though he could see long pale fingers reaching for the fastening on the black trousers out of the corner of his eye. His mouth was already beginning to water and the man above him smirked menacingly, even as he became aware of intense pressure against his swollen cock. His eyes dropped down to the large foot, encased in black leather pushing cruelly against his groin. The pressure was a relief and a torment all in one; he panted against the pain, looking back up only to have his mouth suddenly filled with cock. He had no time to prepare as two hands gripped his head tightly and the heated shaft was shoved down his throat. He choked, swallowed and tried to breathe, but the cock remained firmly in place, cutting off his airway as he grew lightheaded, feeling spittle run down his chin and jaw. Just before he blacked out, the pressure was removed, the swollen glans brushing back and forth over his lips and cheeks as he tried to breath. Oxygen surged into depleted lungs as he sucked it in hungrily. Trembling with the pulse of raw lust, his limbic system was already churning out the heady cocktail of hormones that drove him further into that freeing space; allowing his body to be used for the other's pleasure. He was given just enough time to prevent fainting before the heavy cock thrust into his mouth once again, this time fucking in and out of his willing maw harshly as he used mouth and tongue to provide the pleasure his master sought.

It should be wrong for him to crave this treatment so, for his own cock to throb in desire with each new torment delivered. But he needed it as much as he needed air to breathe, he needed the sharp sting of pain to heighten the sweet ecstasy of every pleasure. He wasn't truly helpless, he knew he could free himself; but allowing himself to surrender to Snape's control, choosing those feelings of helplessness as he let his body to be used was the true addiction. The _fix_ he craved more than anything. He had tried only a couple of times before, always with less than desirable outcomes; from someone too timid to give him what he really needed to another who nearly sent him to St. Mungo's because he lacked control. But this time? This time he trusted his partner implicitly and yielded himself fully to his control, knowing he would get everything he wanted in return...eventually.

{*} {*} {*}

He was high on power already, having gone years without someone who would willingly submit to his less than tender lovemaking. Perhaps the downside to his many years of exposure to the darkness of Lord Voldemort, he needed to inflict pain with his pleasure and few had the inclination to truly enjoy it. The absolute submission of the body under his hands as he fucked his cock in and out of the hot wet mouth, made him shudder as he held his orgasm at bay by sheer force of will. No, he would not spill his own seed until he fully claimed the man beneath him. There would be no going back from today, he would own Potter body and soul. With a growl he pulled away, tucking his swollen shaft back into his trousers for the time being. There was much more fun to be had.

Circling to grip the ropes across the lean shoulders, he pulled harshly until the young man stood in front of him, swaying slightly from the sudden change of position. A precise manipulation of the spell allowed him to loosen the ropes enough to vanish the white shirt and draw the wrists to the small of the pale back, thrusting the chest out before tightening them anew, positioning the man as he desired. He stood back for a moment to admire the red marks already crisscrossing the back, chest, and arms. Watching the way the ropes shifted and tugged with every movement, cutting into the firm yet yielding flesh. He looked forward to marking the pliant body himself.

Not one to stand on ceremony in pursuit of his desires, he reached around the narrow waist, tugging roughly at the fastenings until he had the jeans opened. He glanced over the pale shoulder, growling softly at the sight of the flushed and swollen cock, already leaking as it pushed up past the waist of cotton pants. He ghosted the barest trace of one finger along the shaft, smiling cruelly at the violent throb beneath his finger and the stutter of breath he felt as his chest pressed against the tense back. He tasted the warm salty skin before him, biting down suddenly as he yanked jeans and pants down roughly, revealing both needy cock and lush arse. He stooped to push the garments down around muscular thighs and calves, before stepping in front of the man once again. The crook of one eyebrow and the tilt of his head, all that was required to have Potter marching in place as he stepped and pulled his way out of his remaining clothes, leaving him bound and naked for his still clothed master.

{*} {*} {*}

He had never felt so desperate...so eager for something to happen. Every sensation from the roughness of the ropes to the teasing touch over his cock, drove his desire to new heights. The sensation of teeth biting into his flesh brought a low cry as he panted and licked his lips. Barely the beginning and he itched for release, though he did not expect it to be forthcoming. At the same time, he never wanted this exquisite torture to end; anything Snape wished to do to his body, anything he desired from his flesh, he would willingly comply with. His world had narrowed to only the two of them, the space they occupied and the give and take of their bodies. The 'Golden Boy' image finally shed under the dominance of the former Death Eater. He blinked rapidly against the haze of lust and arousal, instinctively wanting to sink to his knees once more but trying to keep his focus upon Snape. The rules still stood, so he had to be aware of any non-verbal instructions, and he had not been instructed to kneel. He could only wait for whatever came next.

{*} {*} {*}

Despite the growing itch to touch his prize, he knew the value of anticipation. He walked slowly around his former student, admiring the sheer physicality of the now grown man he held captive. The sight of those rounded buttocks twitching in anticipation, sparked another long held fantasy. A flicker of movement caught his attention and he smirked as the Room appeared to be transforming to accommodate his desires. He quickly stepped forward and brushed Potter's eyelids closed before he could make out just what the change entailed. As soon as the forms settled, Snape jerked his submissive forward, bending him over an exact replica of his own classroom desk with a shove; pinning him down with a hand between his shoulder blades and kicking his legs further apart. He admired the upturned arse and the weeping cock hanging heavy between spread thighs. Only once he had him positioned to his liking did he lean forward and tap one finger lightly against the furrowed brow to prompt those emerald eyes to open. He gripped the dark hair once again and pulled Potter's head up so he could see his surroundings.

A drawn out groan tapered into needy whimpers when he saw the classroom and knew the very desk he lay across. His cock twitched in excitement as he contemplated what might happen.

Snape could only enjoy the view for a moment this time before the urge to touch...to mark became too much. Still pressing the shoulders down with his left hand, he trailed the fingertips of his right hand over the small of the back, over one buttock and upper thigh, then back up the other side. Gooseflesh erupted wherever he allowed his fingers to light, and he noted the subtle flinches that gave away every sensitive spot on his new lover's body. He traced the path of his fingers once more, this time allowing his nails to dig into the skin and drag, leaving red scores to mark their passing to the approving moan and subtle shift of the man he tormented.

The sound of the smack, when it came swift and hard across one buttock, was almost as shocking as the blow itself, resounding across the silent space, accompanied only by the sharp hiss from the man receiving it. Harry cried out, tensing immediately from the sharp sting, then forced his body to relax as a tingling warmth radiated from the point of impact. The next blow across the opposite cheek brought another hiss and a soft moan as the sensation built upon that from the previous strike. With methodical precision, the blows began to rain across his buttocks and upper thighs, his master varying the rhythm and intensity of the blows so that he could never become complacent. Any attempt to evade or lessen a blow only resulted in a sharper strike. Time seemed to stand still as he lost himself in the heat blossoming across his arse, the sting of the blows and the primal sounds of the man spanking him. A fantasy he imagined had been held for years. At any other time he might have laughed at the situation, now he could only whimper as he was marked by Snape's large hand. He was oblivious to the tears that had begun to trickle down his cheeks and onto the desk, until the blows suddenly stopped and two large hands caressed the hot flesh of his back side. No longer knowing what to expect, he closed his eyes, panting softly, while his mind drifted, conscious only of Snape's touch.

{*} {*} {*}

The man was perfection beneath him, perfectly yielding to his desires, able to take without breaking. As he cupped the flaming red cheeks, squeezing firmly and receiving a resounding groan in response, he knew he could not hold out much longer before claiming the gift he had been given. There would be many long hours yet to explore the limits they could reach together, but his need to bury himself deep inside his submissive refused to be denied much longer. Using his thumbs, he spread those firm cheeks apart, staring at the tight furl twitching in anticipation. He shook off thoughts of tonguing and sucking that needy hole until Potter was desperate to cum, instead spitting forcefully onto the small bud and smearing the saliva around with his thumb. The tempo of the submissive's breathing changed and a dribble of precum leaked from the turgid cock, reflecting his eagerness to continue. Snape spit once more over the tight hole and thrust two fingers in abruptly, smirking at the choked off cry this earned him. Reaching forward, he gripped the dark hair once more and pulled until the head and shoulders arched beautifully up off the desk while he worked his fingers in and out of the now clenching arse, preparing his lover roughly. He paused long enough to spit once more as he shoved three fingers in, tormenting his willing victim by stroking the prostate just as roughly as he was stretching the hole for his cock. Every cry, every groan and throbbing pulse of Potter's cock, every trickle of precum he could force out fueling his own enjoyment of the act.

{*} {*} {*}

Certain he would go mad before Snape fucked him, he fought the urge to scream as begging became a very real danger; it wouldn't do to break the spell their lack of speech had woven around them...not after making a breakthrough at last. Instead, he bit down on his lower lip until he tasted the pungent tang of blood and willed himself to be patient as he muffled his urgent moans against the blotter.

{*} {*} {*}

Only his desire to have Potter more than once prevented him from sinking his cock deep into the upturned arse without further preparation, the primal urge to fuck him raw a palpable impulse. He pulled himself back enough to wordlessly spell the additional lubrication that would prevent him from doing real bodily harm but still let every inch of stretch and burn from his penetration be felt. Once his concession was made, he spread those luscious cheeks again and finally pressed firmly into the tight hot arse he had fantasised over.

He sighed when he bottomed out, the fiery heat of those red cheeks pressed against his groin. It was better than any dream because he would never have imagined a reality where Potter was bound and bent willingly over his desk taking his cock up his arse. Glancing down, he enjoyed the view of the ring of muscle stretched around his thick cock and the jolt of electricity he felt as the inner walls flexed and squeezed around him. He pulled back slowly, so, so slowly; knowing he was driving the man beneath him mad as he drug every last inch of his shaft across the swollen gland inside. He could hear the labored panting as his supplicant fought the urge to cum, he watched the dark head shaking back and forth against the blotter as he tortured out every ecstatic groan of pleasure. When the swollen head of his cock rested against the tight furl once more, he waited, he did nothing at all until Potter whined and wiggled that gorgeous arse against his cockhead, trying to work himself back onto the hard thickness that teased his entrance. Grabbing those narrow hips, he plunged back in, forcing himself deep with one sharp thrust. He was rewarded with a shrill cry and the trembling of the man at his mercy. He leaned forward, low over the muscular back and coarse ropes, bracing his elbows on either side of the torso below him to nuzzle at the flesh. He licked the sweat from the base of the taut neck before biting down sharply and pinning his prey, growling low as he pulled out slowly only to sink his shaft deeply once more.

They stayed that way for long minutes, Potter calming as he was held down and fucked with that same steady pace over and over; the long pull out followed by the sharp stroke inward, bordering on some sort of meditative ritual. The bite was released after a few strokes, the warm tongue laving away the blood from the mark left behind. Still Snape stayed bent low and close over him, caging him as he hummed and growled along his shoulders and neck while keeping up the steady pace of the large cock moving inside his arse. It was passion and ownership, the likes of which he had craved for so long and despaired of finding. The intensity of Snape's possession overrode even his need to cum as he shuddered beneath his master and fresh tears flowed; the feeling of completion so overwhelming it left him completely lost to everything but sensation now.

Almost as if he knew that final level of submission had been reached, Snape stood once more, gripping both hips hard enough to bruise and increasing his pace, pounding his cock deep with a ferocity few had ever been privileged to witness. He was impressed that Potter had held out this long, but knew that he was painfully close now. A tug at the bound wrists forced him to his feet and let Snape sink even deeper inside as he continued to fuck forcefully up into the pliant body. Wrapping his right hand around the sweat slicked throat to hold the submissive firmly in place, he applied just enough pressure to limit his breathing even further, a strangled moan reaching his ears as he did. Managing to grasp Potter's swollen shaft with his left hand, he stroked him roughly in time with the thrust of his own hips. Only a moment later, groaning himself as the tight channel spasmed around his shaft and streaks of white spilled over his hand and across the desk. He released his grip on Potter's throat with the first pulse, letting the sudden influx of oxygen flood the senses further and prolong his ragged release.

Potter screamed hoarsely with the force of his long denied orgasm, a scream that dissolved into a series of raspy sobs as his master chased his own pleasure within his spent body.

With a final snarl, Snape pulled his submissive back against his chest and spilled his seed deep, claiming Potter as his own once and for all.

{*} {*} {*}

Neither man could seem to move afterwards, the well used submissive relying on his new Dominant to hold him, lest he fall to the ground as he shook from the aftershocks of their most eventful afternoon. Everything around him was hazy and nebulous, the only real thing at the moment being Snape's touch. He breathed deeply, counting on his partner to reorient and ground him.

Slipping from Potter's body and letting him drape back over the desk for a moment, Snape tucked himself back into his trousers before beginning to tend to Harry. With a wave of his hand the ropes at last loosed their hold, the submissive sagging limply against the desk when the grounding bindings disappeared. Carefully, Snape massaged the aching muscles and moved the long restrained limbs.

Harry shivered beneath those large hands as he was gently helped to stand and turned to face his former professor; fresh tears spilled forth when his face was cupped reverently and lips met his in a tender kiss. A warm blanket appeared and was wrapped snugly around his body as he was lifted and cradled against a firm chest covered in black. Awareness drifted for a long time after that, but when the world began to come into focus once more he was still cradled and protected by his partner.

Snape held Harry close, his fingers drifting gently through the mess of dark hair as he watched over his charge. As his former student began to come around, he met the searching gaze with his own certain one. As soon as Harry was able, relocation would be necessary. There would be much to speak of between them...but not here.

It was against the rules.

.


End file.
